non_disneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom
Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom, originally released in Japan as Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Victini and the White Hero: Reshiram (劇場版ポケットモンスター ベストウイッシュ ビクティニと白き英雄 レシラム Gekijōban Poketto Monsutā Besuto Uisshu Bikutini to Shiroki Eiyū Reshiramu) and Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Victini and the Black Hero: Zekrom (劇場版ポケットモンスター ベストウイッシュ ビクティニと黒き英雄 ゼクロム Gekijōban Poketto Monsutā Besuto Uisshu Bikutini to Kuroki Eiyū Zekuromu), respectively, are Japanese anime films directed by Kunihiko Yuyama. Together, they make up the fourteenth [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_films Pokémon film]. They were released on July 16, 2011 in Japan. The movies feature Victini the Victory Pokémon, the Vast White/White Yang Pokémon Reshiram and the Deep Black/Black Yin Pokémon Zekrom. Both films combine comedy, drama, action, and fantasy. The events of two different versions of the film take place during the 14th season of Pokémon: Black & White. The two sides of Every Little Thing's double A-side single "Sora/Koe" (宙 -そら-/響 -こえ-, lit. "Air/Voice") serve as the ending songs for the two films;[2] "Sora" is the theme for the Zekrom version and "Koe" is the theme for the Reshiram version.[3] Plot The two films follow a similar plot with some major and minor changes, notably the Pokémon that appear, Reshiram and Zekrom swapping roles. In the opening scenes, a man named Damon approaches a remote village with the intention of revitalising the land of the People of the Vale. A natural disaster occurs, but Damon summons either Reshiram or Zekrom to save the villages. Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum, Iris and Cilan approach Eindoak Town, but Ash rescues a pair of Deerling from falling off a cliff. He unknowingly is touched by Victini, causing him to spring across a gorge and land on the other side, venturing through a cave with Pikachu and the Deerling. Ash and co. navigate their way through the cave system and emerge in the cellar of the town's castle known as the Sword of the Vale, said to have flown from a nearby valley to its current spot. The group go to the town's harvest festival, guided there by Damon, also meeting Damon's sister Carlita, mother Juanita, and the town's mayor Mannes. In a Pokémon tournament, Cilan's Pansage is defeated, and Iris loses when her Emolga switches out for her Excadrill. Ash wins with Pikachu, Oshawott, Tepig, and Scraggy, Carlita realising Victini has been giving his Tepig and Scraggy power boosts. Ash and his friends befriend Victini. Ash tries to take Victini to the outskirts of town but learns Victini cannot leave due to a barrier placed around it, held up by several pillars. Mayor Mannes explains to the kids of the town's legend, in which Victini was friends with the king of the Kingdom of the Vale. The kingdom was empowered by the Dragon Force, an energy source which brought harmony to the world. The king's sons were accompanied by Reshiram and Zekrom, but the princes became enemies leading to a war between Reshiram and Zekrom, who mortally wounded each other, transforming into stones and fell asleep. The Dragon Force grew destructive, so the king used Victini's powers to move the castle to its current spot to contain the energy, and creating the barrier, but he died as a result. The princes put aside their differences and hid the slumbering dragon Pokémon. Damon explains he hopes to restore the dead kingdom's valley using Victini's powers and reunite the scattered People of the Vale, based on his mother's wish. Damon also reveals he and Mannes found Zekrom/Reshiram beneath the castle. Ash promises to take Victini to the ocean, but Damon prepares to move the castle to start off his plans. Using Sigilyph's powers, Damon has the barrier's pillars moved to the castle, followed by Victini who believes the king is summoning it. Damon uses Victini's power to move the castle and redirect the Dragon Force's power to the valley. Carlita and Juanita realize Damon is torturing Victini, and will eventually kill Victini. Ash, Iris and Cilan try to stop Damon from harming Victini, but their attempts are thwarted by Zekrom/Reshiram. Victini recalls how the king told it that if the castle was moved again, the Dragon Force would become destructive and threaten to destroy the whole world. Retreating, Juanita suggests finding Reshiram/Zekrom. Ash ventures into the caves and finds the version's respective second dragon. As Reshiram and Zekrom duel, both spot the destructive Dragon Force and join forces to stop it. Zekrom/Reshiram releases Victini, and Damon is shown the Dragon Force, prompting him to use the castle to contain the unstable power with help from Reshiram and Zekrom. The group evacuate the castle, but Damon wants to try and fix the mess he has made and Victini remains trapped by the barrier with Ash and Pikachu not wanting to leave Victini, as the Dragon Force's power grows deadlier and the castle floats up into the sky. Damon explains the barrier's pillars must be destroyed to release the energy, but as the castle drifts up into the atmosphere, Ash collapses from the lack of air and falls unconscious due to the increasing coldness with Pikachu clinging to Ash's side, calling its trainer's name. Unable to watch Ash die, Victini reacts by using its powers to revive Ash and blast apart the pillars, seemingly dying as a result, the contained Dragon Force energy being fired into space. Damon, Reshiram and Zekrom guide the castle back to the town and seal away the Dragon Force once again. Later, Ash, Iris and Cilan visit a nearby beach in Victini's memory, tossing one of Cilan's macarons into the ocean. Victini appears and eats it, now free of the barrier and has plans to restore the valley its way. Damon begs for forgiveness, receiving it from his mother. The film ends with Reshiram and Zekrom departing, and Victini, Ash and the others are shown reuniting the People of the Vale in the restored valley. Cast Main article: List of characters in the Pokémon anime series Regular characters Guest characters *Damon (ドレッド Doreddo, Dread): A protagonist with an antagonistic side. In White—Victini and Zekrom, he dresses in lighter clothing and uses a Reuniclus in battle. In Black—Victini and Reshiram, he dresses in winter clothing and uses a Gothitelle in battle. In both films he wishes to use the legend of the People of the Vale to bring their kingdom back to power and uses Victini to that end. *Carlita (カリータ Karīta, Karita): Damon's younger sister who uses a Hydreigon in Pokémon battles. In White, the Hydreigon is shiny. *Juanita (ジャンタ Janta, Jeanta): Damon and Carlita's mother who owns a shop where she is assisted by her Golurk. In Black, the Golurk is shiny. *Mannes (モーモント Mōmonto, Mormont): Mayor of the city of Eindoak who is knowledgeable in the Victini myth. *Luisa (セード Sēdo, Seyde): A child of the People of the Vale, she only appears in White—Victini and Zekrom. *Luis (オード Ōdo, Aude): A child of the People of the Vale, he only appears in Black—Victini and Reshiram. *Victini (ビクティニ Bikutini): A Psychic/Fire Legendary Pokémon living in Eindoak. It is said it has mysterious powers Victini can share to someone it befriends to. Production The production team visited locations of the Alpes-Maritimes department of Southern France, including Nice,[4] Gourdon,[5] Tourrettes-sur-Loup,[6][7] Èze,[8] Roquebrune-Cap-Martin,[9][10] Sainte-Agnès, Peillon, and Cagnes-sur-Mer,[11][12] as well as visits to the French Riviera, Normandy, Paris,[13] and Mont Saint-Michel,[14] as inspiration for the setting of the films. Promotion To promote the films in Japan, players of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Black_and_White Pokémon Black and White] were able to download a Victini for their games. This Victini was different from the one that was given to initially promote the video games' release, as it was given several attacks that it would not be able to learn throughout normal gameplay. This included its signature moves Searing Shot and V-Create (unobtainable in gameplay), as well as Reshiram and Zekrom's unique moves Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt. To promote the movie release in the US, it was announced on the official US Pokémon website that starting on December 3, 2011 to December 31, 2011, players of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Black_and_White Pokémon Black and White] could download Victini to their games through the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. This Victini also included its signature moves Searing Shot and V-Create (unobtainable in gameplay), as well as Reshiram and Zekrom's unique moves Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt and held a Fire Gem.[15] A bonus manga sampler of Pokémon Black and White was also given away at theaters playing Pokémon the Movie:White—Victini and Zekrom. A sweepstakes also took place on the official site as a promotion for the movie.[16] A second promotion was released in the US for the DVD release of the movies. Between March 10, 2012 and April 8, 2012 players were able to download a level 100 Reshiram or a level 100 Zekrom depending on which version the player had through the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. When players who "tucked in" Reshiram (or Zekrom) using the Game Sync in their game both Pokémon unlocked a special C-Gear skin of the Pokémon they received, as well as a special place in the Dream World on the Pokémon Global Link site where a special password could be obtained to get a special Victini doll for the user's house in the Dream World.[17] Release Theatrical run Pokémon The Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom received a limited theatrical release in the United States by the digital cinema developer and distributor, Cinedigm, on December 3 and 4, 2011. This makes it the first Pokémon film to be screened in American theatres since Pokémon Heroes. Broadcast airing Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram aired on Disney XD in the United Kingdom and Cartoon Network in the United States on December 10, 2011. Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom aired on Cartoon Network on February 11, 2012.[18] Home media A two-disc DVD set was released in the United States on April 3, 2012.[19] The movies were released in the UK by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment on April 9, 2012.[20] Category:Animated Films Category:Movies Category:Anime Films